Щироганэ Такеру/Подробная Информация
Extra Самые значимые события, через которые Такеру проходит неразрывно связаны с девушками, представляющими а Экстре для него любовный интерес. В силу того что данные события являются историями самих девушек, то и описаны они на их страницах: Кагами Сумика Мицуруги Мэйя Сакаки Чизуру Аяминэ Кей Тамасэ Мики Джингуджи Маримо Unlimited Интеграция и потрясение от культурных различий Попав в училище Такеру начал понимать чем живёт этот мир и его люди, а так же был расстроен тем фактом, что являлся бременем для своего отряда. Благодаря весьма скверной ситуации на фронте во время вторжения BETA в Ниигату, "Ёкохама" была переведена в DEFCON 2, а Такеру впервые начал осознавать в какой ситуации он находится, что вылилось в паническую атаку и обморок. Очнулся Такеру уже в своей комнате обнаружив что за ним присматривала Джингуджи Маримо, являющаяся в Unlimited инструктором их отряда, она постаралась приободрить Такеру сказав что такое случается со всеми(подразумевая страх перед настоящим боем), однако он всё равно некоторое время мучился от пережитого. Благодаря войне с BETA, видео-игры не существуют в принципе, из-за чего все члены отряда провели своё детство за такими настольными играми как Отэдама, Охажики, Верёвочка, Кендама и Щоги, в силу этих обстоятельств, умение играть в данные игры на вполне высоком уровне считается нормой. Такеру предлагают сыграть в одну 3-х представленных на выбор игр, однако вне зависимости от решения игрока, скудные навыки Такеру игриво высмеивают: * Чизуру и Мики, если выбрана Верёвочка * Кей и Микото, если выбраны Охажики * Мэйя, если выбраны Щоги После этого Такеру возвращается в свою комнату, чтоб поиграть в ГеймГай. В зависимости от того с какой девушкой он больше всего общался при помощи предыдущего выбора, та прервёт его игровой сеанс желая дать во временное пользование тот или иной предмет, который поможет ему улучшить свои навыки в конкретной настольной игре, после чего её внимание привлечёт ГеймГай. Реакция Чизуру, Кей и Мэйи куда более жёсткая и агрессивная, нежели реакция Мики и Ёрой: *Чизуру и Мэйя, требуют показать им ГеймГай *Кей и Ёрой, сами изымают консоль у Такеру *Тама ловит Такеру на том что он его вопросы совсем не похожи на вопросы человека выросшего в этом мире. Все девушки так или иначе начинают подводить к тому что в руках Такеру находится "Сверх-секретная передавая военная технология", что в свою очередь очень подозрительно, на что тот, осознавши в какую переделку попал, принимает решение соврать представив ГеймГай в качестве тренировочного симулятора, показывая каждой из девушек различную игру: *Чизуру: тактическая пошаговая игра(а ля Fire Emblem) *Мэйя: 2D вариант Valgern-On'a *Кей: стэлс-экшен игра(а ля Metal Gear Solid) *Микото: гоночная игра(а ля F-Zero) *Мики: игра-головоломка(а ля Тетрис) Наблюдая как сильно пришедшую захватывает предложенная игра, Такеру предлагает взять у него консоль для "тренировок", однако такой подход приводит её к игровой зависимости, выражающейся в недосыпе и игнорировании окружающих в свободное время. В конечном итоге либо Мэйя, либо Чизуру(в зависимости от выбора), доносят до Такеру суть вырисовывающейся проблемы, после чего, в результате разрядки ГеймГая перед Такеру становится выбор - позволить девушке играть далее или солгать о том, что это не возможно. В последнем случае ничего не произойдёт, а в первом во время Экзаменации боевой появится новая сцена, в которой игроманку отчитают за её поведение, так же это перекроет игроку возможность выбрать между верёвкой и винтовкой, верёвка будет взята в любом случае. Обмен ролями и опасения Маны После прохождения Экзаменации отряд наконец-то получает допуск до обучения пилотированию Тактических Прямоходящих Истребителей. В течении теста на пригодность, Такеру наблюдает как каждый член его отряда оказывается полностью раздавлен своим первым разом, и это при том, что в физическом плане все они куда более развиты нежели он. Однако когда приходит его очередь, Такеру замечает, что тряска почти ничем не отличается от таковой на аркадных автоматах, в которые он привык играть, находя эту тряску приятной и убаюкивающей Такеру зевает и клюёт носом, пока не происходит перехода на спринт. Силуэт BETA увиденный им после остановки спринта провоцирует паническую атаку, из за чего Такеру перестаёт слушать инструктора и кричит, что уничтожит всех вторженцев(в манге он просто падает в обморок). По окончании теста, ко всеобщему удивлению оказывается, что Такеру получил лучший результат по тесту на пригодность из когда либо записанных на базе "Ёкохама"(и возможно в мире). Видя что его самого, куда сильнее беспокоит произошедшее в конце теста, инструктор Маримо отводит его на крышу и наедине проводит успокоительную беседу. Ведя беседу в редкой доброжелательной манере она пытается поднять его настроение, говоря что база готовит лучших пилотов, упирая что получившего лучшие оценки на первом же тесте убить будет не так уж и просто. После этого Такеру начинает успешно интегрировать свои навыки из Valgern-On'а в пилотирование ТПИ, чем немало поражает как Инструктора, так и товарищей по отряду вызывая у них некоторое неудовольствие. Благодаря нестандартным приёмам и лучшему результату теста на пригодность, Юуко, ради дальнейшего изучения навыков Такеру, несколько торопит события по присылке курсантам собственных ТПИ. После присылки машин, отряд обнаруживает дополнительно доставленного Type-00 Таекмиказучи, привезённого лейтенантом Имперской Гвардии Цкуёми Маной, для персонального пользования Мицуруги Мэйей. После того как Цкуёми ударила Тамасэ, за то что та осмелилась прикоснуться к Такемиказучи, Такеру задаёт вопрос о том, что делает этот ТПИ таким особенным, однако девчонки думают, что что это очередная шутка, к тому же совсем не смешная ввиду чрезмерной очевидности для любого жителя Японии. Оставшись в одиночестве у этого ТПИ Такеру начал размышлять о возможных причинах его важности и о том, как со всем этим может быть связана Мэйя, однако его анализ прервала появившаяся Цкуёми в сопровождении 3-х идиоток. Назвав Такеру по имени она застала его врасплох, поскольку в Unlimited это был первый раз, когда кто-то уже знал Такеру. Впрочем Мана приняла его замешательство за доказательство виновности, тем самым подтвердив и усилив свои опасения за безопасность Мэйи, после чего начала наседать на Такеру ещё жёстче. В последствии она смутила его ещё сильнее, спросив что тут делает "Мертвец". Закончилось это лишь после вмешательства Мэйи, которая приказала Мане с подчинёнными уйти. Считая невежество Такеру напускным, Мэйя с некоторой неохотой поясняет ему парочку деталей, в процессе чего называет себя дальним родственником Императора, но пояснять более детально отказывается. Так как услышанные от Маны и её подчинённых слова вызывают у Такеру скорее замешательство, нежели шок, то он весьма быстро перестаёт придавать этому значение. Рождественская вечеринка и исход с Земли По возвращении из под 9-ти дневного ареста, куда Такеру посадили за выкрутасы во время операции по эвакуации жителей с горы Тэнген, он застаёт обстоновку полного уныния, ведь ко всеобщему всего отряда, изо дня в день не поступает никаких приказов или распоряжений, что вынужденно провоцирует скуку и уныние по причине безделия. Спустя насколько дней Такеру идёт к Касуми, чтоб поиграть в верёвочку, однако Юуко весьма резко его отсылает, ограничиваясь тем, что у неё нет времени, чтоб тратить его на него. После этого отряд подмечает, что вся база чем-то занята, а бездействуют только они, по этой причине Такеру решает предложить устроить рождественскую вечеринку, дабы развеять эту угнетающую атмосферу. Во время празднования Маримо выглядит расстроенной и даже проливает парочку слёз, Такеру по привычке предполагает что всё это из-за того что её снова бросили, однако её печаль оказывается слишком сильна и отрецание выглядит слишком слабым и вялым. Сразу за этим Такеру решает спуститься к Юуко в надежде позвать её на вечеринку, дабы встряхнуть обстановку её сумасбродством. Однако зайдя в кабинет Юуко, та оказывается пьяной в хлам, вылакав больше половины бутылки Саке, поначалу она смеётся и несёт всякую околесицу в перемешку с тем, что не у земли не у неё самой нет будущего, после этого она становится печальной, и начинает валить вину за то, что не может преодолеть последнюю преграду, на окружающих, в шутку приказывая Такеру сказать что её теория была абсолютно верна. В зависимости от некоторых факторов(see Yuuko's page) Такеру либо останется с ней, либо вернётся на вечеринку. По его возвращении настаёт время обмениваться подарками, однако у Такеру нет ничего существенного, что он мог бы кому-то подарить(Ведь передавать кому-то ГеймГай непозволительно, по причине вероятных проблем), вот почему вместо подарка Такеру вкладывает в подарок билетик "На целый день Такеру будет делать то, что ты хочешь". Размышляя о том чей же подарок он получит, у Такеру всплывает флешбек одной из девушек(зависит от выбора игрока), вспоминая то время во вселенной Extra, которое они провели вместе, впрочем, по какой-то причине, то что произошло после школьного фестиваля он вспомнить не может. Именно от этой девушки, Такеру и получает подарок: * Чизуру: Странная самодельная кукла, заботливо сшитая из подручных материалов, включающих в себя даже пряди её волос. * Мэйа: Гарда(Цуба) её меча. * Кей: Похожий на подарок Такеру "Пообедай со мной" билетик. Такеру моментально распознаёт владельца подарка, так как он не может представить, чтоб кто-то кроме неё и него мог сделать такой бестолковый подарок. * Микото: Пара ботинок. * Мики: Цветок в горшке, который та заботливо растила. На языке цветов символизирует маленькую любовь. В случае получения подарка от Микото или Чизуру, Такеру не понимает чьи это подарки покуда все остальные остальные девушки не приносят полученные подарки ему, поскольку все они были сделанны исключительно для Такеру. Однако лишь встретившись с владельцем изначально полученного подарка, Такеру дают понять что в него влюблён весь отряд. Он же, даёт понять что в курсе, так как подмечал некоторые моменты, однако не желая становиться эгоистичным Такеру не позволял себе думать что такие девушки вообще могут его полюбить. В конце концов Такеру принимает чувства владельца полученного подарка. Спустя некоторое время Маримо созывает 207й в класс. Там впервые появляется бригадный генерал Пол Радабинод, комендант Ёкохамы. Он оповещает отряд о том, что вся база была частью секретного военного эксперимента, под названием Альтернатива 4, однако теперь они переходят к следующей стадии, Альтернативе 5. Комендант благодарит отряд за приложенные усилия и уходя говорит, что их старания не были напрасными. Повинуясь эмоциям Такеру задерживает коменданта, пытаясь разузнать что такое, эти Alternative, однако комендант в мягкой манере намекает на то, что Такеру и остальной отряд всего лишь пешки, и он бы вообще ничего не стал говорить, если бы не его об это не просила Маримо. После этого сюжет перескакивает на 2 года вперёд, к моменту, где детали Альтернативы 5 уже стали известны, а 207й выпустился и Такеру занял позицию его командира. Однако так как часть отряда всё ещё являлась важными политическими заложниками, то тем единственным что их посылали делать было патрулирование, разумеется к фронту их даже не подпускали. В зависимости от того с какой девушкой у Такеру отношения могут вскрыться некоторые детали: * Чизуру: выясняется что её отец, Премьер Министр Японии, был снят со своей должности за поддержку Альтернативы 4. О том жив он или нет не упоминается. * Мэйя: выясняется что все члены Императорской семьи, начиная с самого Императора, выкинули свои билеты на колониальные корабли. Исключение составляет Щогун, отправившая свой билет Мэйе, та же в свою очередь переделала билет на Такеру. * Мики: выясняется что её отец, Заместитель Генерального секретаря ООН, был убит из за поддержки Альтернативы 4. Перед отправкой последнего шатла, перед Такеру становится выбор, убедить свою беременную девушку покинуть Землю при помощи его билета, либо эгоистично оставить её вместе с собой, сломав билет. По возвращении к остальному отряду выясняется, что Касуми, которая так же должна лететь, отсутствует. Такеру в спешке спускается на этаж B19 и начинает убеждать Касуми в том, что ей нужно лететь, однако та, уцепившись за сосуд с мозгом начинает нести какую-то околесицу, а спустя некоторое время шокирует его фразой: "Такеру-чан - ты не понимаешь!", однако в конце концов он всё же убеждает её лететь. После всего следует речь Такеру в которой тот решает бороться за этот мир, отдав, если будет необходимо, свою жизнь. Решает до самого конца сражаться за этот мир, мир потерявший надежду на будущее. Если Такеру убеждает свою девушку лететь, то после титров появляется сцена в которой она смотрит на небо, вместе с их общим ребёнком. Мать говорит дочери, что около вон той звезды находится Земля и в данный момент её отец находится там, сражаясь ради них. Ребёнок со всей своей наивностью начинает выкрикивать "Удачи отец!", повергая тем самым свою мать в слёзы. После конца вселенная разделяется на бесчисленное количество исходов, два из которых показывают: Muv-Luv Alternative и Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After. В манге по Muv-Luv Alternative показывается как Такеру погибает, перед тем как вернуться к началу событий Unlimited, начиная тем самым события Muv-Luv Alternative. В событиях The Day After Такеру выживает и принимает дальнейшее участие в разворачивающихся событиях. Речь Такеру в конце игры(Руссифицирую, когда переведу с Япа.) "I had a dream. '' ''A dream of people living innocently, without knowing the meaning of peace. '' ''I had a dream. A dream of people risking their lives and living for the sake of protecting something. I think...only God knows which it was. '' ''But I still ask myself...was there something I could've done? I wonder, was that why I came to this world in the first place? '' ''If this was my unavoidable destiny, then what exactly was I to this world? Sad partings...the fate of humanity...and my own... I still wonder if I could've changed them. '' ''If I'd had a strong will to protect what I was meant to protect...from the start... Then maybe there was something only I could've done. '' ''I think there was. So...so... At the very least...I'll live on...and try to protect everything. I want to survive and protect this planet everyone gave up on. '' ''I think I can do that. '' ''The people left behind...the feelings left behind...the people I love... I'll protect them all with my life. '' ''I should be able to do something. There must be something. Humanity won't lose. I'll never lose. '' ''Because...I'm here... '' ''Because...I'm...still here..."